


Siege the Valentines Day 4 2021

by 1QueasyCrow



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Nighthaven, PMC, Spies & Secret Agents, hey there's no actual sexytimes but this is not a fic for kiddies, that yer warning, wtf do i tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:21:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29205045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1QueasyCrow/pseuds/1QueasyCrow
Summary: the prompt was: "Only if you promise to be my valentine" and I started and restarted this stupid thing about four times before we got here.
Relationships: Aria "Alibi" de Luca/Jaimini Kalimohan "Kali" Shah
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8
Collections: SiegeTheValentines_2021





	Siege the Valentines Day 4 2021

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said in the tags no explicit sexytimes but there be nekked peoples

February 4th 2021, Somewhere on the coast of Italy

The moon glinted off the wind whipped sea, turning the dark liquid to hammered blue iron. The air filled with the cacophony of the coast, the songs of a thousand birds of the night drowned themselves in the roiling sea as wave upon wave smashed itself against the craggly rock faces of the cliff that held aloft perhaps a dozen little houses. In the window of one of these sat a woman, perhaps in her early thirties her breath misting before her in thin plumes as she gazed out across the stormy sea.

Further into the room a dark form shifted on the bed, sliding further under the thick comforter, waiting there for a moment before re-emerging.

“Close the window, Aria. It's too cold.”

Aria looked back at the lazy form of Jaimini Kalimohan Shah, bundled beneath the thick comforters of her bed, before taking a last deep breath of cool night air and closing the old window. She padded back to the bed before sliding under the covers to join the other woman. Cool hands found the warm skin of Jaimini’s midriff, exciting at the shiver they caused with contact.

“Fuck, your hands are ice. Since when did I become your personal heater?” Jaimini gasped, her accent was thick with the morning hour and Aria smiled in the dark.

“Since you decided to come here uninvited,” she replied. Here, as it stood, was the little villa Aria often escaped to when she wished not to be found. The intrusion of course was not all together unwelcome, Aria’s wish for quiet should not be confused with that of solitude. She would take an afternoon of quiet with Jaimini over one staring out across the sea by herself any day. Still, it had been Jaimini’s prerogative to track Aria down with a bottle of Macallan M and intentions that would make the finest minds in adult cinema blush, if her quarry happened to be in one of the colder regions of the world, well, then she would just have to deal with the consequences.

Jaimini rolled over so that they now lay face to face, the moonlight from a clear sky filtered in through a dusty window and cast shadows across both women, outlining them in an ethereal bluish shade.

“Uninvited? My dear Aria, I think you should know by now that when someone wants not to be found I take it as a personal challenge.” The dim light gave little to go on but Aria could just tell that the smirk across the other woman's face was as smug as the statement was correct.

“You know some might call that by a few more unsavoury terms.” She said, Jaimini was an intense personality that others tended to find objectionable or often intimidating and her actions often reflected that. Perhaps that was part of what drew Aria in, the commanding presence and ability to say the things that she wanted without the smoke and mirrors that she so often had to hide in as an undercover operator. It was a thought she stumbled into often, what was it that had drawn her into the bed of Shah? This woman that others often found so difficult to work with? Was it a statement of her? Or both of them? There was no time to ruminate further for Jaimini, never one to waste a moment, clearly had other topics of conversation in mind.

“Regardless of how I am here, the message I bear is unchanged. I think you’ve spent enough time on your little brooding holiday. Come back to the real world. February 14th the company is holding a Valentines Evening for shareholders and potential investors, I’ll need you there, they love talking to the talent and I need my best assets to remind them that we’re the corporation to invest in,” she said.

Aria had heard of these events, mostly in anecdotes form Ace or Aruni, the richest men and women from across the globe coming together so they can decide which private army they want to buy to their side should the need arise. Too much publicity for her taste, but she knew that being an asset with Nighthaven called for a particular type of groveling distinct from that of law enforcement.

Still, it didn't mean she had to roll over entirely, if nothing else, Aria decided she would get at least a slightly enjoyable evening out of the mandate.

“Only if you promise to be my valentine,” she said.

“What?” Jaimini asked, shifting into a more upright position.

“You heard me, be my valentine,” she replied, sitting up as well before continuing, “you said it was a Valentines Evening, it wouldn’t do to have your best asset and CEO show up without a Valentine of their own.” She interlaced her words with light touches across the other woman’s bare chest and shoulders, they could both see what this was becoming, now it was just a question of who would break first.

“I will be running the event and talking to the high level investors” Jaimini said, as Aria continued to tease. There was no doubt that the young executive was more resilient than most, but even the Ice Queen herself was not immune to the charms of Nighthavens most talented undercover operative.

“If you want me there...” Aria whispered, her fingers ghosting across the base of Jaimini’s neck and playing with the fine hairs there, before moving lower to trace the scar across her shoulder. A gift from an old rival, years before they had met that even the most expensive surgeries had not been able to disappear.

“This is black mail,” said Jaimini, the faintest hint of a smile pulling at a usually serious face, her own hands beginning to wander across the smooth skin of Aria's back.

“Is that a yes?” Aria asked, as she brought her lips but a hair's breadth from Jaimini’s ear, and pushed herself up and onto the other woman's lap. 

“It’s not a no.” Jaimini said, her eyes dark with lust.

Perhaps the Nighthaven exec was more resilient than Aria had realized, no matter, the night was young and she had no intention of letting up anytime soon.

**Author's Note:**

> chek u on the tumblrs @1QueasyCrow


End file.
